Bienvenido a Tamriel
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Satoshi se despierta en medio de una caída libre, sobre un páramo inhóspito y hostil. Sin saber el como o el porque de todo esto, el ambarino campeón de Kalos tendrá que unir fuerzas con una chica desconocida para poder salir de ahí con vida. ¿Pero podrá confiar en aquella chica pelirroja de ojos zafiro ataviada con un extraño traje completo? Léanlo para averiguarlo.


**Bienvenido a Tamriel.**

.

.

 _By Metal Warrion 190._

.

.

En algún momento entre su inconsciencia y su lucidez, Satoshi creyó haber recapitulado lo último que hizo esa noche tras la celebración por el campeonato de la liga Kalos. Si lo recordaba bastante bien diría él. Fiesta, euforia, agradecimientos y promesas de un futuro más brillante y reconfortarle, y un plus más. Un "premio especial" que su amiga de la infancia ahora novia; Serena Yvone Gabena le había prometido esa noche…si sin duda fue una buena velada. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de esta mañana.

Lo último que recordaba era que iba en picada hacia el vacío con un cielo nublado parcialmente y un ligero calor manifestándose en el momento que su caída libre le saco de la inconsciencia. Al momento de despertar por completo y descubrir la realidad de su situación el azabache no tardo en entrar en pánico, y es que la sola idea de despertarse en medio de un descenso estrepitoso hacia el suelo fue suficiente para turbarlo de formas inimaginables.

– ¡Pero que- que Rayos! –Las únicas palabras que logro articular antes de que notase algo en su pecho, una extraña maquinaria cuyo complejo diseño no reconocía, pero que de inmediato pudo identificar algo similar a un monitor de secuencia, eso quizá con ayuda del constante sonido de cuenta atrás que aquel maldito artilugio estaba tocando. Satoshi golpeo una y otra vez mientras buscaba alguna forma de quitárselo o de activarlo en el hecho de ser lo que creía que era.

Al final, y estando a una distancia de acción mínima, el compartimiento en su espalda se acciono liberando un extraño paracaídas que sin más ni más, freno su descenso lo suficiente para evitar su caída, sin embargo; no evito que la caída sobre las ramas de un árbol no fuesen un mejor viaje de ida al suelo. Satoshi impacto de lleno sobre la tierra firme, llena de hojarascas y helechos.

.

.

WELCOME TO TAMRIEL

.

.

Apenas Satoshi reacciono de su caída con adolorido estilo. Apenas consiguió ponerse de pie y ensanchar la mirada hacia el cielo, sintió que era quizá el mejor momento para poder cuestionarse que estaba pasando aquí, o mejor dicho como había llegado aquí, donde quiera que sea aquí.

–Vaya…esa sí que fue una caída…y no una de mis mejores. –Dijo una vez que logro reponerse de sus contusiones. En última instancia coloco sus manos en sus caderas e hizo una flexión de su torso a la altura de esta.

-¡HECHEN PAJA! –La voz de una joven se escuchó y lo último que Satoshi pudo ver fue el suelo de hojarasca antes de sentir un peso elativamente grande caer sin previsión sobre su espalda.

–Ay…eso dolió… –Mascullo el pobre una vez se recuperó la noción de sí mismo. Entonces pudo presencia una de dos cosas, la primera, que estaba en el suelo y por su sentido del tacto, podía intuir que aquel peso extra seguía sobre su espalda. Su perspectiva desde el suelo se lo decía claramente. Segundo, que justo en seguida de donde sus brazos habían quedado había unas piernas, cubiertas por una suerte de…botas…no eran…no sabía en sí, que demonios era, pero el chiste es que era rojo, un traje rojo…enfundado sobre dos piernas muy delgadas pero aparentemente aerodinámicas. – ¿Que…es esto? –Pregunto confuso mientras aventuraba una de sus manos a tocar la superficie de dicho material que distancia parecía algo como neopreno o alguno otro polímero.

– ¡Hee! ¡Kya! –Nuevamente aquella voz se escuchó manifestarse, Satoshi sintió tensión en las extremidades ajenas y acto seguido una de las piernas se levantó para posteriormente, ejecutar un golpe con el talón sobre su cabeza, con suma fuerza. – ¡QUITAME TUS MANOS SUCIAS PERVERTIDO!

Nuevamente la inconsciencia le asedio aunque por breve momento, una vez logro recuperarse noto que el bulto sobre su espalda había desaparecido, pero su percepción le decía que no estaba solo. Una vez más Katsumoto intento levantarse ganando algo de altura para poder evaluar la situación.

–Hay…enserio eso…dolió. –Quejándose por el duro golpe comenzó a sobar su cabeza aun cubierta por su gorra.

–¡Muy bien pervertido…comienza a hablar! ¿A dónde me has traído y porque me lanzaste desde ese avión? –Las palabras dichas por aquella joven le vinieron como un tren de uñas rayando un túnel de pizarras y el mismo se encontraba en medio de esto.

– ¡Huy! Para…de que, que avión…pervertido…donde…mama…no fui yo…serena solo me beso… –Entre aturdido y sordo el pobre azabache soltó un coro de incoherencias. Sin embargo dos palabras le hicieron entrar en shock, "Serena" "pervertido"… ¡Oh no! –Un pervertido…y Serena. Serena donde…donde. –Al final Satoshi logro entrar en contexto de donde se encontraba y cuál era la situación a tratar, su visión de Serena sonriendo mientras un Hypnos salvaje le asecha en la distancia al estilo slenderman, dando vueltas a su alrededor se fue deteniendo hasta que una chica pelirroja en clara postura de desafío, se materializo en su campo visual. La misma tenía una rama considerablemente gruesa que se había conseguido y ahora la sostenía a manera de porra en clara postura de lucha, algo que Satoshi reconoció muy bien pues su agarre era firme y no torpe, su mirada era fiera más allá que asustada y ciertamente no se veía muy alegre.

–¡Deja de hacerte el tonto y respóndeme! ¡Vamos hazlo! –Amenazo la pelirroja.

–Espera. Espera…no sé de qué estás hablando. – ¿Cual pervertido dices? No veo a nadie mas que nsotros.

-por lo visto quieres poner aprueba mi paciencia. Déjate de estupideces y contesta. Porque demonios me secuestraste y arrojaste de ese avión.

-Oye espera un segundo, yo no eh hecho nada y por lo que dices, yo también fui arrojado de un avión, créeme. Desperté en plena caída.

–No me fio de lo que dices…que esperas que haga, ¿Que te crea solo porque tú lo dices?

–Oye. En serio te estoy diciendo la verdad. –Satoshi se sinceró con ella, de alguna manera tenía que convencerle de que en efecto, decía la vedad. Sin embargo, la solución fue muy diferente de lo esperado.

Satoshi quien llevaba las manos en gesto de rendición no pudo creer lo que vio cuando detrás de la pelirroja más precisamente sobre un afloramiento sobresaliente entre los helechos y arboles así como pastizal presente, una bestia salvaje apareció, dando un salto sutil primero sobre el basalto para así tomar posición de ataque.

El azabache no pudo reconocerla como algún pokemon o que recordase…salvo quizás…el legendario Raiku. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien, que eso no era un pokemon.

–¡Cuidado! –Satoshi grito cuando el felino salto sobre la joven, derribándola al suelo. Satoshi no lo pensó dos veces y tomando ahora la rama que fue a dar cerca de sus pies, el azabache se lanzó a golpear la cara de la bestia, funcionando lo suficiente como para retirar por un momento sus fauces de la chica. –¡ATRÁS! ¡Para atrás! –Satoshi amenazo a la fiera mientras pescando una de las manos de la joven pelirroja, la arrastro hasta casi estar de su lado. –¿Puedes correr? –La pelirroja levanto mientras intentaba mantener el sangrado. –¿Que si puedes correr? –Le grito.

–¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! –Retomo el carácter furioso, peso a la herida que llevaba sobre su hombro y detrás de este.

–¡Entonces corre! –Dijo sin más mientras golpeaba al gran felino, a fin de desviar una de sus zarpas. – ¡Vamos! Volvió su atención a la feria.

La pelirroja salió corriendo para introducirse entre los matorrales, quedando solo el azabache con aquella fiera, dejándole a merced. Satoshi empuño su improvisada arma mientras barajaba sus posibilidades. Finalmente confronto al predador y le insto a saltar. Una vez este lo hizo, Satoshi se lanzó a si mismo lejos de su alcance, la maniobra desesperada había resultado épica, fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso se lanzó a correr con todas sus fuerza, con todo lo que pudo.

Lejos de lo que en principio pensó, Satoshi fue corriendo por donde la joven lo había hecho, no podía simplemente dejara a su suerte. Así que siguió su recorrido mientras veía como poco a poco iba perdiendo el rastro, no fue sino hasta que llego al borde de un precipicio en el cual una cascada se desbandaba desde un nivel superior hacia una lagunilla al menos unos treinta metros de altura.

–Maldición. ¿Y ahora? –Satoshi miraba frenéticamente de un lado a otro por todos lados esperando poder encontrar algún recurso útil para escapar. Sin embargo no veía nada plausible.

–¡Oye pervertido! –Satoshi volvió la vista hacia el borde del precipicio. Una cuerda hecha nudo de anudar, apareció para quedar sobre el suelo. –¡Amárrate y baja rápido idiota!

Satoshi salto sobre el precipicio justo antes de que la zarpa de aquel depredador quien ya no pudo alcanzarle, el azabache dio de golpe contra el muro mientras su caída se detenía a solo unos cuatro metros debajo del desfiladero.

Apenas pudo encontrar quietud en su estado de campana de viento, pudo entonces notar su situación. Resultaba que justo debajo del filo de aquel precipicio una rama con lianas emergía desde la tierra inclinada, además de ello, un reborde lo suficientemente grande para que aquella joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba sentada sobre lo que parecían restos de un nido abandonado. Al parecer ella había utilizado dicha liana para colgarse lo suficiente para hallar su refugio en susodicho sitio. Lejos de aquella criatura.

–Y bien… ¿Vas a quedarte ahí colgado todo el tiempo que puedas o vas a hacer algo más? –Le cuestiono esperando por su respuesta.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Manifestó mientras prestaba atención a la chica, sobre todo a la herida que había desgarrado su traje de cuerpo completo el cual le resultaba muy poco común para ser ropa de uso diario. Él pudo ver cortes profundos en la piel blanquecina debajo del material ajustado.

–Vamos a ver…desperté en plena caída, aterrice sobre un idiota pervertido en medio de una selva, un tigre dientes de sable me brinco encima, y finalmente tuve que saltar por un precipicio para quedar atrapada en medio de un nido sucio. Con el mismo idiota pervertido a mi lado. –Ella termino de decir mientras Satoshi conseguía aterrizar sobre dicho cubil con ayuda de la liana y un salto.

–Por Arceus…estas herida. Necesitas atención médica. –Dijo el azabache.

–Bien. Llama a un doctor y de paso a alguien más que pueda ayudarnos a bajar de aquí. –Expreso sarcásticamente.

–Estaba hablando en serio…eh…disculpa…pero ¿cómo te llamas? –Dijo el azabache mientras echaba vistazo a sus alrededores quizá buscando alguna cosa o recurso de echar mano.

–Vaya…finalmente empiezas con las presentaciones. ¿Debería de contestarte?

–Bueno…es solo una forma de actuar. No me contestes si no quieres, pero al menos así podemos comunicarnos tú y yo. Digo, considerando que por el momento vamos a estar juntos aquí, donde quiera que sea aquí. Así que vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo. –Dijo el azabache mientras se quitaba su camisola de color azul. Para ponerle en el suelo.

–Vaya gesto de madures…tal parece que no todos los chicos son unos idiotas pervertidos. Ya tenía idea de esto, pero honestamente me sentía desconfiada de asistirme de un idiota.

–No pareces llevarte bien con las personas recién conocidas. ¿Cómo haces amigos? –Termino de preguntar una vez hallo su objetivo en la rama de aquel árbol.

–Que idiota eres, yo no tengo amigos. No los necesito. –Dijo la pelirroja mientras sus ojos azules se afilaban.

–Bromeas…todos necesitan al menos un amigo. –Al parecer sin sentirse agredido Satoshi continúo su tarea. Usando mucha paciencia y sus manos para hacerse contra las piedras y rebordes para conseguir jalar una de las ramas cargadas con varias hojas.

–¿Qué haces kínder? –Le pregunto mientras veía trepado sobre el risco como un simio con riesgo de caerse al vacío.

–Eh no puedes quedarte así, tenemos que atenderte…esa herida. Si no se infectara. Solo debo… -Finalmente Satoshi arranco una ramita cargada con varia hojas. –Listo. ¡Lo tengo! –Bajo de nuevo con mucho cuidado hacia el refugio donde se encontraba.

–¿Para qué son esas hojas? –Le cuestiono a Satoshi puso varias de esas hojas sobre su camisa. Acto seguido. Esculco las más adecuadas a su criterio bajo la atenta mirada de la ojiazul. –Estas hojas, las reconozco, son un buen medicamento natural. Deberían de evitar la infección y ayudarte a cicatrizar.

–¿Insinúas que coma esas hojas asquerosas sin siquiera lavar o desinfectar? –Ella le reprocho.

–No, no las debes comer, solo te enfermaras del estómago. –Satoshi dijo esto mientras tomaba las seleccionadas en un puño y luego se las llevó a la boca.

–Que rayos haces? –Le pregunto ahora si realmente incrédula. Satoshi no dijo nada, solo le indico con el dedo le diera una pausa. El azabache masco las hojas lo suficiente para hacer una pasta consistente que luego escupió sobre su puño. –Que asqueroso.

–Disculpa la asquerosidad, pero esto te ayudara a cicatrizar.

–Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte siquiera acercárteme con esa cosa asquerosa en las manos.

–Lo siento mucho pero es por tu bien. –El azabache insistió.

–Aléjate de mí. –La pelirroja reitero a no hacerlo.

–Tienes que soportarlo, es por tu bien. –Volvió a insistir.

–Estás loco. No hare eso.

–Vamos por favor…solo quiero ayudarte

–Porque quieres ayudarme. Te herí cuando te use de colchón, y luego te golpe la cabeza y te llame pervertido.

–Eso y también me llamaste pervertido. –Satoshi ironizo.

–¡Lo vez! ¡Te insulte y agredí! ¡Y aun así…me salvaste…y ahora me ayudas! –la chica fue cambiando su actitud y el tono de su voz hasta llegar a un gesto muy endeble. –¿Por qué?

–Porque necesitas ayuda. –Fue su simple respuesta.

–¿Y esa es la única razón? –Finalmente cedió sus fuerzas mientras Satoshi tuvo pase para acercarse poco a poco.

–¿A caso necesitas una razón para ayudar a los demás? –Satoshi finalmente se arrodillo para colocar una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, la pelirroja poso entonces su atención completa en la mirada ámbar del azabache. Mira…sé que no nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones posibles pero yo creo que tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente para encontrar lógica y explicación a lo que estamos pasando. –El azabache le dio una sonrisa confortable mientras rascaba ligeramente su nariz. Por cierto. Mi nombre es Satoshi. Satoshi Katsumoto. Ahora…permíteme ayudarte señorita.

–Asuka… –Fue su murmullo una respuesta.

–¿Perdona? –le pregunto.

–Me llamo Asuka. Asuka Langley.

–Oh ya veo. Es un gusto conocerte. Asuka. –termino de decir el azabache. Ahora toma esto. Quiero que lo muerdas. –Le dio su guantelete que se había quitado antes de escupir la pasta. –Va a arder un poco pero te ayudara.

–Espera. –Ella le cuestiono.

–Perdona.

–No te tomes tantas libertades, solo te estoy dando mi permiso porque confió que sabes lo que haces. Así que recuerda kínder…tienes mi permiso hasta donde yo lo diga. Entendido. –Asuka parecía muy insistente en dejar claro esto y más porque incluso su mirada parecía dejárselo lo más claro posible. Ante todo esto Satoshi solo asintió.

–Ya me diste tu confianza Asuka. Eso es un gran avance. Le sonrió tranquilamente. –ahora si no es mucha molestia. Muerde el guante. –termino de decirle. Asuka le obedeció y tras morder el guante se puso completamente de rodillas mientras el azabache se colocaba a sus espaldas con la paste medicinal lista.

.

.

.

Encandilados en su charla. Ambos jóvenes no sabían o mejor dicho no podían notar la presencia de alguien o algo más específicamente, que les estaba observando al otro lado de la cascada. Justo donde los riscos y peñascos forman una prominencia en la roca madre y por ende un perfecto mirador inaccesible a nadie al parecer, ahí mismo una parte de la roca se movió, o mejor dicho alguien camuflado se movió haciendo un efecto de distorsión en el mismo paisaje, una silueta humanoide al parecer intento no moverse para mantener la discreción, lo que parecía ser un rostro o eso parecía se vio enfocara los dos chicos.

Una visión en espectro infrarrojo se colocó en nuestro punto de vista mientras las figuras de los chicos resaltaban en claro tono rojio iridiscente. Las voces de ambos chicos mietras proseguían su plática se escuchaba en un tono no natural, casi de inmediato una serie de caracteres o símbolos se desplazaron por el lado izquierdo de la reticula de visión. Acto seguiro una mano claramente humana con la clara señal de atributos bestiales se pudieron observar igualmente marcada por la acción del infrarrojo.

Al parecer, estas carnes suaves se habían aliado. Que gran sorpresa, normalmente hubieran intentado matarse primero. ¿Quién sabe? quizá y los veteranos decidieron probar con presas más dóciles, aunque a su parecer esta cacería iba a ser muy seca y falta de desafíos. Quizá…estos dos puedan dar algo de lucha, pero claro…esto solo ocurrida cuando la cacería diera comienzo.

– _Ya los tengo…_ –Fue lo único que dijo en un tono de voz artificial y grueso. Obviamente con el crujir de la cascada dicho murmullo nunca llego a los jóvenes incautos que se preparaban para labrarse un camino carmesí por su supervivencia.

.

.

.

 **¿Continuara…?**


End file.
